Wanted
by Kataang1
Summary: The ice from the freeze was soon replaced by never ending heat as I felt thick liquid soaking my shirt and basting my skin. For the first time in my vampire life, I screamed, my back arching and unintentionally shoving the stake farther inside of me.
1. Chapter 1

Elena has died, Stefan is trying to cope. Damon has found a new vampire girl, and she has a sister. Will Stefan fall in love again?

Neila's point of view.

I walked the lonely, nighttime streets of Mystic Falls. _Who was my sister staying with again? Donavan? Damian? Damon! That's it. _I thought to myself, I rounded a corner to a Boarding house. It was a old house with a forest around it. I could hear the critters in the forest, I walked up to the door. I opened it and a old wrinkled lady was standing at the counter.

"Hello, Dear. You must be Neila." She walked up the stairs and motioned me to follow her. She rounded the corner, to the left. She knocked on the door, and I hear talking stop. The door opened and I saw my sister with her long brown hair and radiant brown eyes. I hugged her as she walked over to me, a boy popped his head out of the room. He had shaggy brown hair and it fell in his face, his eyes were so dark they were almost black. He walked over to me and took my hand and kissed it.

"Hello, I am Damon Salvatore." He released my hand and put an arm on my Sister's hip.

"It is nice to meet you. I am Neila, Kat's sister." He smiled and the old lady walked away.

"I will go pick on my Brother, while you guys talk." He kissed my sister as he left. She started walking towards the room she left from. I followed her. I looked in the room, it wasn't really decorated. All that was in there was my sisters stuff, and a few of Damon's shirts. She walked over and sat on the bed and I followed her. I sat down and crossed my legs.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kat asked, as I leaned back a little against the wall.

"Damon. How did you guys meet anyways? Who is his Brother?"

"Well, I was searching for a meal in this area and we ran into each other. His brother is uninteresting, but he did just lose the girl he loves. Her name was Elena, his name is Stefan."

"Oh. That's sad. Are you thirsty?" I asked sitting up. She nodded and we left.

"Where are we going to?" She asked as I walked, towards the forest.

"Well, there is no people in this town to feed off of. So, animals is the best choice." I said as I walked into the forest. I turned up my head to sniff the air. _Deer. _I thought as I whipped through the trees. I moved and grabbed a hold of the deer. I looked at the veins in his neck. _There, the perfect spot. It kills the deer and the most blood comes out. _I felt my teeth extend, I sunk my teeth into its flesh. I felt the sweet, amazing liquid fill my body.

I dropped the deer after I finished draining it's life. Kat dropped her deer, as she graoned.

"That is _so _not as good as a human." She said as she made a disgusted face. I laughed loudly as we walked back to the Boarding house. I opened the door and walked up the stairs.

"That is your room." She pointed to a door on the other side of the hall. I Hugged her as I left to the other side. I pulled a book out of my bag and started to read. I realized I had some blood on my face. I walked to find a bathroom, I finally found one at the end of the hall. I walked in and shut the door. I got my hand wet and washed the blood off my face. I stepped out of the marble tiled bathroom and walked down the hallway. I was slammed into a wall, being held by my throat. _Ugh, I should have sensed that coming. _I growled furiously, I clawed at the hand holding me a foot off the ground. I looked up to see two brilliant green oak eyes staring at me. Those eyes were beautiful, his hair was beautiful too. I finally pried his hand off of my neck and flipped him to the wall.

"It's not so comfy is it? Mister 'I attack people coming from the bathroom.'" I said in aggravation. He smiled and flipped me on the floor sitting on top of me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked as I tried to move out from under him. "I come to visit my Sister and get attacked." I muttered under my breath. He moved off me and stood up. He looked like he had been through a train wreck, but he was still handsome. He offered me a hand to help me up and I didn't take it as I got up.

"I am sorry. I did not know, you were Kat's sister."

"Well, I am." I said still infuriated, that he got the upper hand. I turned on my heals and walked out.

Three hours later, from my meeting with Mister Annoyance, I was reading a book as my door flew open.

"We need to talk." The boy from my earlier meeting said.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I said as I put my book down.  
"I couldn't wait. I am Stefan Salvatore." He told me as he walked over to where I was lying.

"And, I had to know that becau-" I started to say but was cut off by his lips meeting mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Kat's POV**

**REVIEW!**

"Mmm, I wonder what it would take to sway my sister to the dark side," I mumbled, tilting my head back as Damon's lips planted kisses along my jaw line. "It's so much more fun."

Damon laughed against my skin. "Yes," he agreed, "it is _much_ more fun."

And then, with a sigh, the Dark Angel in front of me backed me up slowly toward the door until my back was pressed gently against the dark wood. "You know," he sighed, "your sister is in her room, and my brother is moping…" he trailed off suggestively, looking at me with eyes as dark as night.

I twined my fingers into his dark hair, pulling his perfectly pouted lips down to mine, sighing into his mouth as he pulled me tighter against him.

I didn't hear when my sister looked up from her book and spoke- as wrapped up in removing Damon's jacket as I was- but I did notice when Stefan spoke. I really haven't heard him sound like anything but an injured bird when he spoke for a while, so the jurisdiction he spoke with shocked me out from under the blanket of lust I had been hiding under.

"I couldn't wait," I heard Stefan say from downstairs. "I am Stefan Salvatore."

_Damon?_ I thought to him, doing everything in my power to keep this new-Stefan alive.

_Doesn't matter_, he responded gently, tilting my lips back to his.

"And I had to know that becau-"

I didn't think Damon noticed the cut off in Neila's sentence, but I did.

I drew my lips away from Damon and fixed my clothes, looking around our plain but elegant room and then glancing over my shirtless vampire boyfriend.

"I'll be back," I said regretfully, "wait here."

I let go of Damon and flitted down the staircase, and pulled the door to the guest room open so hard that it flew off of its hinges and slammed into the hallway behind me.

Not that they noticed!

"D-D-Damon?" I forced out through my shock, "Damon?! _Damon get in here!"_

That got their attention.

Stefan flitted back ten feet away from where Neila was laying on her bed, realizing with a shock that I had seen most of that ordeal.

All of a sudden, Damon's arm was around my waist, and he was looking over into the room through the threshold that I wouldn't dare cross.

"This could get complicated," he mumbled, looking back-and-forth between Stefan and my sister; who was still lying on the guest bed, _Pride and Prejudiced _thrown and forgotten by her side.

The walls in the room were a light shade of yellow, and I usually love it. Now? Now it seems like yellow would be the absolute _last_ color I would ever think to paint that room.

Not that I could see it very clearly.

Red was flooding my vision as I transitioned from shock to anger.

"Whoa, whoa," Damon said from beside me, taking my face in between his smooth hands and forcing me to look into his eyes. "No killing my brother. Yet."

Damn it all.

I could never keep my will when I saw those eyes…

I felt as my fangs retracted, and when I opened my eyes everything was its normal shade.

Except Neila's face that was rouged from hair line to collar.

"Damon, why are you shirtless?" Stefan managed to ask, looking up from the floor.

"You have the _nerve_ to-." Damon held me back as I- with vampire speed- tried to move and rip Stefan's head off of his shoulders.

But it was Neila that cut me off, "Kat! Enough."

"Did you really just tell me what to do, you brat?!" I snapped. "I welcome you to stay with me- in a house that _isn't even mine-_ and you go and make another emotional mess?! What is _wrong _with you?! Have you no sense?! I'm so _tired_ of this! Why do I even-"

"Kat! Shut _up _for a second!" She snapped, and Damon held me back once again, this time from my own sister, as I hissed sharply in her direction.

Damon turned and pulled me tightly into his arms, trying to kiss away the anger. It worked to some extent. When he finally let me go, I jumped out of his arms and landed in a lithe crouch, supporting my weight on my left leg. I stood after I made sure I was calm.

"Damon, remove you _brother_ from my sight. And _sister_, please, stay where you are so I don't become more startled and accidentally stake you when my precious Damon isn't around."

She stayed.

Damon took his hand from mine and motioned for his brother to follow him out of the door. I noticed that Stefan cringed as he walked by my intense glare.

"What was that?" I snapped, moving so quickly over to her side that I wouldn't be surprised if it seemed if I had disappeared and reappeared in front of her.

"That was me kissing your sort-of-brother-in-law," she said, cringing as I nodded, keeping the death stare in place.

I pinched the bridge of my nose between my thumb and forefinger, noticing when Damon and Stefan started a conversation on the front porch.

I was finally rational after many false alarms and five minutes. "How did this happen? I doubt he just waltzed in here and fell in love with you-"

"But that's what happened," she retorted, her short blonde hair bouncing at she flitted into a standing position.

"I'm leaving now," I mumbled, noticing the conversation was over between Stefan and Damon, and that Damon was walking down the hall, "to go and hunt a human. _Real_ blood. And I'm taking my Salvatore with me. Have fun with your life, Neila."

Then Damon came around the corner, sighed at the door that had been left in the hallway, looked at me, shrugged it off gently, and walked over to pick me up into his arms.

I jumped up and hitched my legs around his waist. "Please, get me out of here." I said, looking into his eyes. He nodded, and he carried me out to his new convertible, driving off at ninety-five miles an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Neila's point of view**

**Chapter 4**

**My friend, Molly wrote the last chapter**

I watched my sister leave the room. I grabbed my book of the bed and threw it in my bag. I heard footsteps approaching the room.

"Don't. I don't want to see you."

"But-" I heard a sigh, and footsteps leaving. I put my bag on my shoulder and walked out the doorway.

"Thank you." I told the old lady as I turned the knob on the door. I pulled it open and felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't go." I shook my head and turned to face him.

"I have to." I started to turn back around but he put his other hand on my shoulder. "Even my own sister doesn't want me here." I muttered under my breath.

"I know how you feel, but I want you here." He looked me straight in the eyes.

"No, you don't! No one knows how I feel!"

"I love you." He said. He moved my hair behind my ear, and kissed me for a second. I flung him backwards off of me.

"You don't really love me. I am just rebound girl! I won't be her again!" I slammed the door as I left and rushed far from the house, I left as fast as I could run. I stopped running and walked as soon as I was sure I was out of that town. I realized I didn't have a place to go. I saw a gas station and went and sat down. I leaned my head on a telephone booth, I wished I could sleep to escape it all. I guy started walking up to me, he looked about twenty-five.

"Hey babe, do you want to go somewhere?" I looked at him and stood up.

"Yeah." I led him behind the white painted building. He went to kiss me and I grabbed his hair. I tilted up his head and felt my teeth extended.

"Hey! What are yo-" He started to scream as I sunk my teeth into his neck. He gave up struggling, and I stood there. I could feel him starting to faint, I pulled away and held him up. I stared straight into his blue eyes.

"You will forget this. Nothing happened, you don't even remember me." I Influenced him as I dropped his body. I saw someone disappear from the side of the store. _Great._ I thought to myself as I rounded the corner and threw someone on the ground.

"You would fail as a spy." I said, as I pounced on Stefan. "Why are you hear anyways?" I said as I got up and brushed myself off.

"I had to insure you were safe." I rolled my eyes.

"I am a vampire, I can take care of myself. I have been doing it for-" I cut myself short. _That would be awesome, tell him your seventeen. _I though, sarcastically angered with myself.

"I am sorry. You aren't rebound girl." _Yeah, sure I am not. That is the same thing Bryan said. To every girl._ "I wouldn't do that. I am not Bryan, I-" I slapped him, _hard. _

"You have no right to read my mind! Or search my memories!" He reached out to touch me. "Don't touch me!" I walked away and didn't care what he had to say


	4. Chapter 4

**Stefan's point of view **

**Chapter 5 **

**Review!**

I watched her go, I felt where she slapped me. _Whoever Bryan was, whatever he did I will kill him, _I thought. _What could have hurt her so much?_ I turned and walked back to the boarding house, I knew I couldn't follow her anymore. _She was right anyways, she is a vampire. She doesn't need your protection. She is not Elena, she is nothing like her._ I saw the boarding house, I walked at a normal pace towards it. I opened the door and walked in, Mrs. Flowers smiled at me. I walked up the stairs to my room, I shut the door as I got in. I laid in my bed staring at the white ceiling, I looked at my watch. it read four-fifteen. I heard footsteps approaching the door, the door opened. I took in a deep breath. _It is just Damon and Kat. _The door to my room opened, Kat was standing there.

"Where did she go?" She asked, I shrugged, "well, you should know!"

"I don't! But wherever she left to. It is far away, from me." She appeared in front of me and grabbed my shirt.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.

"She was mad, and I followed her when she left. She attacked someone, I told her I loved her." I paused and she let go of my shirt. "Then I read her mind, I said something about a guy named Bryan, and she slapped me. She left and I don't know where."

"You are an idiot. You mentioned Bryan," She sat down on my bed and I sat with her. "Bryan is hurt her, she loved him." I was confused, I looked at her.

"But, she said something about being a rebound girl."

"Yeah, Bryan had a vampire girl and she just left him." She sighed. "You don't know much about me do you?"

"No." I said.

"Ugh, I will tell you. When I was twenty I was turned into a vampire, Neila was only five. I ran away, then I heard about Neila. She was turned at seventeen, I went to find her. She had decided to live on animal blood, I over looked that and invited her to live with me. She declined, I hated her and she hated me. During that time period Bryan came, he was with a bunch of girls -some vampire some not-. Neila fell in love with him, and then she walked in on him and another girl. He wouldn't let her leave, eventually she got free but she still has scars. As soon as she got free, I found her. Now you're all caught up."

"But, why are you telling me all of this?" I said, as I tried to figure out the story.

"Because, Stupid, that was her first love. Now she loves you and if you hurt her, I will _kill _you." She walked out of the room and walked downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Kat's POV

"C'mon, Damon," I muttered, walking past my clad-in-black boyfriend toward the door, "let's go find my irritating sister."  
I heard Damon sigh beside me, but he followed me out of the door and into the night, taking my hand as we walked at human pace past the many houses that lied on the same street as the boarding house.  
"Kat, are you sure you can handle this? You could just leave it alone," he said comfortingly, picking up our pace as we caught onto my sisters scent.  
I knew what he meant by that.  
What he meant to say, '_Kat, you know that you can block out the pain anytime you want. You don't _have_ to feel anything.'_  
I appreciated it, but I wasn't going to ignore anything anymore. It didn't work the first time, and it won't work now, either.  
"I know, Damon," I whispered, stealing a glance over at him before turning around suddenly and catching the eye of my sister.  
I took a step forward, but Damon was suddenly in front of me. "Kat, you're sure?"  
I nodded. "I need this, Damon."  
It was his turn to nod. "Let us go, then."  
He took my hand in his again, and we walked forward toward my sister, rocking gently on the one and only swing set in the park in Mystic Falls.  
I took the steps that closed the yards between us and sat gently on the swing next to hers.  
"Hey," I mumbled.  
She looked over at me, and I noticed the tears in her eyes. "What do you want, Sister?"  
I noticed her ruffled white blouse and tight black jeans and smiled gently. _She's always been the nice one, hasn't she?_  
She didn't hear my thoughts, but Damon did, and I saw him smile as he sat down in the swing on the opposite side of Neila from me.  
_No, _Damon thought to me, _but she has seemed to always have been the safe one._  
_Good way to put it, _I responded, cutting off the connection and turning back to my sister.  
"I want nothing, Sister, but an explanation."  
I kicked backwards from the ground and let my swing, well... swing back and forth gently. Neila did the same a few seconds later.  
"I don't know what happened," she admitted quietly, "but, suddenly, I'm the rebound girl all over again." Another tear fell from her cheek.  
I laughed gently, swinging my legs again and propelling myself forward. "I don't think that's what it is this time, Sister."  
She looked over to me, and I noticed the tears had stopped falling. "What else could it be?"  
I looked past her, and was shocked to see that Damon was no longer in the swing.  
_Just giving you both some privacy, Love. I'm going to go and hunt,_ he responded before I could worry.  
_Thank you_.  
I turned back to Neila, "Sister, many things."  
"You're starting to talk like Damon," she noticed, stopping her swing as I halted mine.  
I laughed. "I suppose I am."  
I was happy to see her happy, no matter our past, but I was even happier when she came over and caught me in her arms.  
I stood up and gently maneuvered out of her hug, a smile on my face. "Would you explain why you feel the way you do?"  
She sighed. "I can't explain it, really. After the... incident," she choked on the word, "I didn't feel much. And then.. well, it all came flooding back. The feelings. Good and bad."  
I nodded. I knew how she felt.  
"Kat, I don't think you understand. He understands me. He has Damon as a brother, he's always been the safe one that's had to care for everything...and, well, I've had you. You've always been the one that everyone fell for. It hasn't seemed fair, but then I realized what has happened to him..."  
"Oh, Neila! I never meant to make you-"  
She cut me off, smiling. "It was never your fault. I see it now."  
I sighed. "What about Stefan?"  
She shrugged. "I guess I'll have to give it a shot, won't I? Rebound girl or not."  
I made a knowing sound, rolling my eyes. "I think he really does love you. I don't know how," I raised my hands in defeat, signaling the fact that I truly had no idea, "but he does. He took my rath for you."  
Her eyebrows shot up. "Seriously? You're freaky when you get mad."  
We started walking back towards the house, and Damon appeared at my side. "I agree," he said, taking my hand, "even I won't talk back. And you wouldn't hurt me."  
I punched him lightly in the shoulder, walking backwards so I could smile at him. "Don't test it."  
"And... that's my cue," Neila muttered, rolling her eyes at my small show of affection. "You guys go and hunt. I'll go and speak with Stefan."  
I stopped walking down the dark road and turned toward her. "You sure?"  
She shrugged. "Not really, but now's a good a time as any."  
I laughed, running over and catching her in my arms this time. "See you later." I muttered into her hair.  
"Yep." She popped her lips on the 'p', and nodded to Damon before disappearing into the brush.  
I gestured for Damon to come to me, flourishing my hand toward me. He walked toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"I love you," he whispered into my hair.  
I stopped breathing for a second as I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, leaning up on my toes.  
"I know."


	6. AN and chapter

**Neila's POV**

**Chapter 6**

**REVIEW!**

**I changed it, so that she CAN sleep. Oh, and I just noticed my chapter numbers and the actual chapter doesn't mach. Oops. Sorry this is SO late, I had writers block. **

I walked up to Stefan's door, trying not to breath or make any sound at all. I knew he still heard me anyways. I opened his door hoping he wasn't here, but he was sitting on his bed.

"I d-didn't mean… I just… I… ugh." I sighed and took a deep breath. "I am sorry, I was just upset. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." I stood awkwardly in the doorway and looked at the pattern in the floor.

"I didn't know._ I_ am sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you." I took a few human paced steps towards him.

"You didn't push me. I just had a lot going on, with my sister, dealing with B-b… _him._" I couldn't force myself to say his name aloud, it was too hard. I walked over and sat on his bed, a little bit away from him. He put a hand on my knee.

"I know. I want to kill him, I would never do anything like that to you." I rested my head on his shoulder. I wanted to tell him the three words I told myself I would never say again.

"Stefan, I l-want to try to make this work." I swallowed hard, hating myself for not being able to tell him. He ran his fingers through my short hair and breathed lightly.

"No pressure." He whispered into my hair, I laughed when I felt his cool breath tickle my hair. "I love your laugh." He told me as I slid my head down to his lap. I played with my ring. I turned so I was on my back. I wanted to see his face, he kissed my forehead. I started to drift into sleep.

I woke up and looked around. I realized I was in Stefan's room and sprang out of his bed immediately. The memories flooded back from last night and I relaxed. I walked down the stairs, and stepped into the bathroom. I fixed my bed-head hair and walked out. I jumped as Stefan met me in the door way as I walked out.

"Sorry." He said and I breathed.

"I-it's okay. I was just startled."

"You get scared easy for a vampire." He laughed.

"Shut up. Like you never get scared."

"I don't." I hit him playfully.

"Liar." Damon came down the stairs with Kat following him. I smiled at my sister.

**Authors note: Help! I have writers block! I have no idea where to go from here. Anyone got ideas? I will accept any help! Help! This isn't even the full chapter because I'm stuck. Click the review button and help me! Thank you! **


	7. dreams

**Chapter 7**

**Stefan and Neila's POV **

**oh! Yeah, Damon never became human-if you didn't figure that out. But Elena still liked Damon. just to clarify that up. Thanks for all the great ideas. Here are some shout outs to .Wannabe-Fantasy. and DanielleSalvatore. They rock and gave me ideas! Now back to the story…**

Elena visits Stefan as a ghost and Neila hears everything about Katherine and Elena.

SPOV

I looked over at Neila lying next to me. She scooted closer to me and put her arm around my waist. I started running my hands through her hair. She closed her eyes and started to go to sleep. I watched her sleep and then went to sleep, myself.

Dream/message start-

I woke up in a field of grass. I shook my head trying to figure out why I was here. I saw a girl with dark brown hair in front of me. _Elena. I must be dreaming. _

"Stefan." She said, she turned to face me. I froze, she was so breathtaking- if I had breath to take. "Elena. Why am I here?"

"I guess you don't want to see me now you have her. Even Damon has moved on." She said sadly.

"No. Elena, I want to see you. I am just curious why you brought me here." She nodded.

"I just needed to see you one last time. And apologize, I never meant to hurt you by kissing Damon." She shook her head.

"It is okay. I'm okay. Are you?"

"Yes. But I must go, and Stefan?"

"Yeah?"

"I am, uh, happy for you." I saw through her act, she turned to leave and I saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"Elena." I said. She shook her head and a bright light appeared and she disappeared in it.

Dream/message end-

I woke up with a start and sat up. Neila next to me didn't stir. I hurried out the door needing to talk to someone.

**who do you think he should talk to? Damon? Kat? Mrs. Flowers? Matt…No, not him. A new character? **

**Now click the review button that says I will be your best friend if you click it. Please. **** :] 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

Hehe, I took over for this chapter. :D Enjoy.

~Twilight1801

_Kat's POV_

"What could you _possibly_ want to discuss with me, Stefan? And _what_ exactly got you under the impression that I would _listen_?"

Alright, that _might've_ been a little harsh. But, oh, well. He was interrupting my "me time."

I set down my copy of _At First Sight_ roughly on my (Damon's) nightstand and got into a sitting position on my (Damon's) black duvet, looking over Stefan's ruffled features.

"Is Damon… _out_?" He asked, not even meeting my glare.

Wimp.

I hesitated. "Yes," I said finally, and loped gracefully over to where Stefan was standing. "Why? I thought you wished to speak to me." I raised a delicate eyebrow at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

_Because you seem to want to murder me, and I'm pretty sure you won't hesitate if Damon isn't here,_ I heard him think to himself.

_And I so heard that, _I thought back, smirking.

Stefan's gaze finally met mine, and I actually saw some of the sheer panic that shone through his stare.

Damn it.

"What is it that you want?" I asked, uncrossing my arms and placing them on my hips. Panic aside; he was still Stefan Salvatore… of whom I really didn't want in my (Damon's) room.

"I don't have anyone else to talk to," he admitted, and leaned back against the doorframe.

I sighed. "I have a book to read. Get on with it, Stefan."

He closed his eyes. "I had a dream about Elena… the spirit Elena, I mean. I think she found a way to speak with me."

I just stared at him, not understanding. "O…kay? That's great. What, is she coming back to life, or, something? Should I be afraid? Did she threaten to haunt my sister? Did she try to kill you? Or did you just sit in the spirit world and have tea-"

"Kat! God," Stefan snapped, cutting off my muttering. "She just… apologized. For hurting me by kissing Damon…" he trailed off as he realized what he had just said.

I ground my teeth. "Damon already told me," I snapped, putting my calm façade back together quickly. "Continue."

He shrugged it off. "And… well… Kat, she was _crushed. _I could see it written all over her face. I," he started to speak through his clenched teeth, "_I don't want her to feel this way_."

I rolled my eyes. "And did you even _think_ about how my sister would feel if you left her? Stefan, she wouldn't be able to move on. I'm sure of it." I managed to speak quietly despite the rage I felt building inside of me, and I silently praised myself, smiling gently.

Stefan's soul seemed to shatter in that instant, and I saw it all in his emerald eyes. "Damn it."

"Uh huh," I mumbled, listening upstairs for my sister. I tilted my head gently, concentrating, and realized I could hear her soft, steady breaths from Stefan's room. Asleep.

Alright.

"I'm so confused," he admitted, banging his head back against the frame.

"Elena's dead, Stefan!" I yelled, the rage I felt toward him for even thinking about betraying my sister overcoming me. I snapped my fingers in front of his face angrily, getting his attention. "_Get over it!"_

That seemed to have its effect.

Stefan turned and looked at me, a dangerous glint in his eyes. "How _dare_ you!"

And then he lunged at me, going for my neck.

I smiled, sidestepping quickly and using the momentum from a twist to send a round-house-kick to Stefan's back.

He fell onto the ground, catching himself on his palms, and then quickly shifted into a crouch. "I love them both! And I can't betray either!"

I scoffed, dodging his attack and again sending him face first onto the floor. "Well, you're going to have to, aren't you?" I retorted, readying myself for his next attack.

"There has to be another way!" He said angrily, trying a new tactic and flitting around the room, trying to distract me for even a millisecond.

That wasn't going to happen.

When I was finished playing, I flitted- twice as fast he could- over to him, and grabbed his neck, slamming him up against the wall.

I spoke normally, realizing it took almost none of my energy to hold him back. "_No one_ is going to hurt my sister _ever again_. So, _choose. NOW._"

He looked resigned under my grasp. "You're very protective," he mumbled.

"I wouldn't waste your breath," I threatened, "it just takes one word, and I'll let you go."

He smiled gently. "You, like Damon, bring out some strange actions in me, Kat." I tightened my grip, and he finished, "Neila, of course. Thank you." The last words were said is such a tone that they seemed to ring in the air for a few seconds after they were spoken… and, frankly, it freaked me out. I let go of him quickly, and let him fall to the floor.

"Kat! What did you do?" Neila shrieked from the doorway, running over to Stefan and helping him up from the floor.

"Oh, he's fine." I rolled my eyes. "We were just discussing something."

Neila's gaze met my nonchalant one, and she gave me that signature "I cannot believe you" look.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really," I said, "I didn't hurt him. We were just talking."

Stefan cleared his throat, and I shifted my gaze from my sister to him. "May I speak with your sister for a moment?"

It was clear he was addressing me, and I gave him an incredulous glance. "Sure! In _your_ room! Get out."

I smiled and winked at my sister, who was looking at me like she'd never seen me before, holding tightly onto Stefan's hand. I flourished my hand toward the door, and Stefan laughed gently before leading Neila out into the hallway. "As you wish," he muttered.

I ignored that, feeling that he didn't wish to be responded to, and shut my door, returning to my (Damon's) bed and grabbing my book from the table.

"Is that any good?" Damon asked me, flitting in silently through the window.

I turned to the next page and mumbled, "mmmhmm."

Damon brushed my hair away from my face and gently took the book from my hands, placing it back on the table where I had set it before. I groaned and looked up at him, tired of interruptions.

Can't a girl read a book around here?

And then I noticed the glint in Damon's eyes, and forgot about the book for an instant. "Did I miss anything?" He asked me, kissing down my jaw line sweetly.

"Nope," I said, popping my lips on the 'p'. "Nothing at all."

Well, nothing that concerns you, anyway.

Damon smiled against my skin. "You're lying, but- at this moment- I don't really care."

He chuckled, eyes glowing, and leaned forward to press his lips against mine. He kissed me for a moment and then, without breaking the kiss, he rolled us over so I was lying on top of him. I could feel every inch of his body undermine as I kissed him, and forgot for a few more seconds.

But not forever. "Can I finish my book now?" I mumbled, slightly breathless.

Damon laughed underneath me. "You _still _manage to amaze me."

Whoo! TTFN,

Twilight1801


	9. Chapter 9

**So sorry for the massively late update. I wrote most of it on my phone and my phone was being stupid. Sorry, Again. Here is the chapter. **

"Stefan, why you try to talk to my sister? Of all people." I asked angered. I crossed my arms, He was sitting on the couch in my room.

"I just needed to talk." He responded.

"And You couldn't talk to me?" I asked a little hurt. I frowned and waited. He thought about what to say for what seemed like forever.

"It was about Elena." He sighed.

"You felt you couldn't talk to e about a past girlfriend?" He shook his head.

"No, no. It isn't like that. It's different."

"How?" I almost shouted. My anger rising.

"Elena, she was human." I tried not to look shocked, I kind of failed.

"Yeah, I know. In 1864 I was with a woman named Katherine. Long story short she turned out to be a vampire and turned me and my brother. Me and my brother fought, she thought she could fix it by pretending to die.

It Just made things worse." He paused, and closed his eyes. "We hated each other for it. We blamed it on each other. He still does." He shook it off and opened his eyes. I caught the 'he' instead of 'we', but he didn't think I did. "Many years later I met Elena. She looked like Katherine, I was drawn to her. She was accidentally turned. Katherine came back, and Elena sacrificed herself to save us all. Elena was puzzling, she was a human, then a vampire, then an angel sort of, and then human. But in the end she died." He sighed and looked really sad. Then It hit me. _Elena. Katherine. Me. _

"Is that why you like me? Do I look like _Them_?" I growled. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him.

"No! You don't look a thing like them." He pulled me into his lap and stroked my hair. I tried to calm down. I looked at my watch and saw it was _late._ I shrugged and put my head against Stefan.

"If you _ever_ leave me for a human, I will…" I whispered. But he cut me off with his finger against my lips.

"Shhh-shh. That will never happen." He whispered.

Stefan's POV

I sighed silently in my head. I stroked Neila's head in her sleep. She mumbled a little bit in her sleep.

"Well, isn't this just _adorable._" Damon's voice came from the doorway, which still wasn't repaired. I rolled my eyes and tried to ignore him.

"What do you want, Damon?" I asked, wanting him to leave.

"Oh nothing. Just wondering how everything worked out after you know, getting beat up by Kat." He laughed and then flashed a brilliant smile. I took a deep breath and tried to ignore him. "Sure. I am positive you have other matters to attend to." He motioned towards Neila, who started to stir in her sleep. He laughed and walked out the door.


	10. VERY late sorry

**took a long time to update. Sorry. **

Neila's POV

I woke up on top of Stefan, he was lying back on the couch and I was curled up on him.

I smiled an moved off, trying not to wake him.

Of course it didn't work. He stood up immediately and snaked his arms around my waist.

"Hungry?" He asked.

I shook my head, lightly.

"I will be right back." He whispered now very close to my ear, he paused before leaving. "Here, now you can go outside." He left a beautiful ring in my hand.

"But it is daytim-"

"I know." He cut me off.

Before he left his lips brushed against my neck. Seconds later I heard the front door slam, knowing that he left. I walked around in his room everything smelled like Stefan. His pillow, his books, his sheets, _everything_. I had to leave so I could get changed.

I rushed into my room and pulled out a dress from my bag. I was walking towards the bathroom to get dressed when I stopped short, Damon was in front of me.

I jumped back, slightly. "Jeez, don't do that." I sighed.

He flashed a smile, then it faded. "Let's talk."

I looked at him slightly confused but he was already starting to say something.

"I don't like that your relationship is bringing up feelings. I mean, for Stefan." He learned against the wall in the small, pale hallway.

"Excuse me? When have you been one to care about your brother?" He rolled his eyes, I wanted to smack him.

"I don't care about him. I just don't like it." I narrowed my eyes.

_Why does he always have to be such a douche. All the time. _

"Whatever, Damon."

I turned to leave but he caught my arm, and growled.

"Let _go_." The last word came out as a snarl, his eyes flashed. I ripped my hand out of his grip, and I moved out the door at a fast pace.

I was nervous to go out in the sun in daylight but I had to try, I trust Stefan.

When I stepped out it…worked. My eyes hurt a little bit but I didn't die.

_I needed to hunt. Humans. _

I went by a local store and surveyed the humans.

Not many people were around, maybe three, four. There was a human girl walking alone, she had curly red hair and pretty eyes. I walked near her and with lighting speed pulled he into a close ally. No one noticed, I moved too fast. I was surprised she didn't scream.

I slammed her against the cool brick wall, her head hit it. I didn't mean to be so rough but I was mad. When I moved her head up she looked into my eyes and I suddenly dropped to the floor.

I had a massive headache, it was the worst pain I had ever felt. I grabbed a hold of my head, trying to stop the pain.

"What…are…you…doing?" I said in between gasps. I couldn't make the pain stop! I held my head tighter, by now I was laying on the floor.

So much pain!

"BONNIE!" I heard Stefan's voice call in the distance, my angel. "Stop!" He cried, he gaze lifted off me and the pain -finally- ceased. I let out a deep breath.

Stefan's arms were wrapped around me, he cradled me. Holding me, I sat up.

"I'm fine." I murmured into his shirt. Still trying to process what happened.

"What the heck Stefan?" She yelled her voice getting higher. His glaze flickered up to her, he looked back down.

"I-I can't explain myself, much." He soothingly patted my head.

I had no idea what was going on, I was just grateful that the pain had stopped. I pulled Stefan closer, hugging him slightly.

"Would you rather go to the boarding house and talk?" He asked.

"No. I would rather you explain _now_."

Why would he let her speak to him this way? Afraid of being in pain? No, probably not that.

"What do you want me to say? That I would never get over Elena? Well, I have! It is the truth of the matter, I needed to get over her! And now I have."

He stood up abruptly, taking me with him and dragging me away.

"Stefan," I complained. "I am causing problems for everyone."

"No." He growled, "She is too sensitive. Now she knows the truth."

I still didn't like the face that I was ruining everything.

"But who was that? Why-how did she do that?"

He ran a hand through his hair.

"She's a witch. You defiantly picked the wrong person to mess with."

I wanted to ask more questions but didn't want to upset him more.

"Let's just forget about her."

I didn't realize we were walking so fast, until we hit the boarding house.

Being here reminded me of Damon. Stupid Damon.

I growled, involuntarily. I hit myself in the forehead, I hoped he didn't notice.

"What happened? Why did you do that?"

He noticed.

I shrugged, avoiding his gaze.

"Neila." He said sternly.

"What?"

He pulled me closer.

"It's nothing." I defended myself moving towards the house.

_There is no reason he needs to know about my run in with Damon._

"What 'run in'?" He interrupted my thoughts.

_Uh-oh._

"You know that's rude." I turned away like I was angry at him.

"Fine, then I will go ask Damon." He started off towards the door.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" I pulled him back by his shirt.

He smirked.

"He said he doesn't like our relationship. Mainly."

"He what? No, that is none of his business I am going to talk to him right now."

Please. Stefan, don't."

"No. He has no right to do that." He stormed off into the house, I fled off after him.

He was already in Damon's room.

"What, _Brother_?" I heard as I stepped into the room.

"You know every well 'What'. If you have a problem with me, you don't take it up with her."

"I-" I tried to get in but Stefan cut me off.

"What is your problem?"

Damon looked at me.

"You went to Stefan? I didn't even do anything, I was just talking with you."

I held back a little growl.

"Just leave her out of this. Our relationship doesn't even concern you."

Damon raised an eyebrow at him, "Don't try to be tough. It does not suit you, and you just can't be tough."

Stefan stepped forward.

_No. _

I wasn't going to let this happen.

"Stefan, It's fine. I told you it was no big deal."

"You know what? You are just ticked off because-"

I didn't like them fighting.

"Stop! If it is that big of a deal to everyone I will leave! I shouldn't have tried to have a relationship with my sister again. It will fix if I go away."

But this time I _wouldn't _come back, I couldn't. This way everything would be solved.

"Neila, that won't solve _anything_."

I shook my head, "Yes, it will."

He grabbed my shoulders.

"_You will not leave. _Promise me."

I bit my lip and glanced at Damon behind him. Damon already knew what I was going to do and nodded.

"Okay. I won't leave."

Stefan narrowed his eyes.

"Promise."

I swallowed, hard. "I promise I won't leave." It hurt me to lie to him but I needed to.

He hugged me, "Come on. let's go and forget this happened."

**Later on, in the night. **

"I'm going to hunt…I'll be back soon." I forced out the fib trying to be a smooth liar like Damon.

"You want me to come?" Stefan asked pulling me closer.

"No, I'm fine. Don't worry." He looked a little hurt and disappointed but he let me go.

I took a deep breath and rushed out the door into the crisp night air.

**I won't update till I get AT LEAST 2 reviews. **


	11. bryan

**I'm back! :) **

**BTW If you haven't read the Stefan Diaries do it now!**

LINE  
I finally slumped down next on the floor after daylight broke. I figured I was far enough away, and I tried to cover my sent the best I could.

I stared at the ring on my finger that I really didn't deserve. I should've left it with him, it wasn't mine to keep.

This time when I left it was different. Last time I knew I would come back, my sister would cool down and we would be okay. I got up off the floor and walked at a slow human pace, until someone pulled my short hair. I jerked back and was about to bite someone, then I froze. I _literally _couldn't move.

It.

Was.

Bryan.

"Don't stir." He laughed, it boomed through the trees. "Oh, yeah. You can't."

Bryan can make you freeze and not move any part of your body. He can also choose only to let you move certain parts of your body. It's the worst feeling in the world, not being in control of your own body.

He circled around me, trailing a finger around my neck.

I wouldn't say a word. Just stay calm.

"Lovely dress. Dark purple looks amazing on you." It was like he was mocking me.

His piercing blue eyes appeared in front of me, I shut my eyes.

"I believe you have found the way to live in the sun. Good job, I never pegged you for being that smart." I felt him lift up my hand and kiss it. "You're not going to speak?"

I just kept my eyes closed tightly. I was slammed into a hard tree and the force of it made me open my eyes. One of the stray sticks stabbed into my back.

"We don't have to talk." His hand moved to the back of my neck. He pushed me farther into the tree, and kissed me. I remembered all the other times that I kissed him and it hurt. I hated him now for using me and taking advantage of me. He also _totally _tookadvantage of the fact that we didn't have to breath, he only stopped to lean down and kiss my neck. His teeth grazed my skin and made me want to shiver.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" He raised a thick, black eyebrow.

"You were the one that got away. I can't ruin my reputation just because you got away." He tapped my nose with his finger.

"But-"

"Why didn't I come to you before? See, it took me a while to find you, and once I did you were _always_ with someone. It was a pain, really. I could have handled that Stefan, except Damon or Kat was there." As he talked he continued to move and kiss me. "Those two are just more complicated, especially your sister because she would be protective of you and-"

"You think you could handle me?"

I moved my eyes from Bryan and flashed over to Stefan. I was so excited to see him but was also horrified. Bryan probably _could_ handle him. Not only that I had to get away from Stefan, I didn't want to but it was essential.

"Yes. I do. Now, Neila can watch me destroy you."

"No!" I screamed, "Please, Bryan."

It didn't even phase him.

"I can do this, Neila. He's just a punk."

Bryan's eyes flickered and I knew he had said the wrong thing.

He growled and Stefan moved into a crouch.  
"Stefan, please, go to the boarding house."

"Never." He replied, with a steady voice.

Bryan lunged, I screamed, but Stefan was up in the tree I was stuck against. Bryan made a move towards the tree, and Stefan was right behind him. He whipped around and Stefan continued to follow behind him.

_Why wasn't he attacking?_

Bryan turned around and nearly hit Stefan, until he ducked down and dodged it.

"Enough! I'm sick of playing games! Just fight me and stop being such a human!"

Stefan appeared back up into a oak tree that was in front of Bryan.

"Well, you're a squirrel!" Stefan yelled like a child.

Shock and confusion crossed Bryan's face.

"What? That isn't even an insult! You're the one climbing around in trees!"

Whatever the heck Stefan was thinking was making Bryan sidetracked and more agitated.

"You just didn't want to be called a squirrel."

"Ah! Stop moving! What are you doing?"

I heard two sets of footsteps approaching in the distance, they were running at top speed. No mistaking that they were vampires.

"Stalling." Stefan shrugged.

"For what?"

"Just waiting for Damon and Kat to get here."

I saw a flicker of panic in his eyes, something I've never seen before.

I spotted Damon and my sister stop. Damon smiled, "Sorry that we're late."

Bryan looked around and Stefan hopped out of the tree, he landed perfectly on his feet.

"Let's make this quick, I want to go home soon." Kat said towards Damon, then she smiled, "Not that I won't enjoy killing this creep."

"I'd like to see you try!" I was abruptly able to move again, but Kat wasn't.  
"Stop!" I shouted then, dashed towards Bryan, except he was quicker and he flung me backwards.

"What did you do to me?" Kat yelled, she was fuming.

"He made you incapable of moving. It has something to do with the blood in your body." I answered her.

Damon growled, "If I kill you it will stop, won't it?"

Terror flashed through Bryan's eyes.

Then, as Damon tried to move he froze and Kat moved again.

"Well, you can only stop one of us can't you?" Kat moved towards Bryan.

Bryan started backing up towards a tree and pulled a sharp branch off. He made a move towards Kat and I leaped up, Stefan saw me and got in front of Kat.

No way was I letting Stefan get hurt too. I ran in front of them and Bryan threw me on the other side of him. Suddenly he was on top of me, he had me pinned down with the stick over me.

"Come any closer and she dies."

**I hope you like this chapter I worked REALLY hard on it. Now, review!**


	12. I can't think of a title!

**HI! This chapter is writing by Twilight1801 :D **

**Here you go!**

Kat made a dramatic motion with her hands, shoving Stefan out of her way and taking turns glowering at the both of us. "Are you serious? Really?"  
She yanked her hand out of Damon's as soon as he had grabbed it, and switched her gaze to focus on me. "Neither of you have fed of a human in forever! Why would you get in front of me?"  
Watching just momentarily as my sister turned into Damon's arms with a look of frustration, my gaze fell on Bryan, whom was hovering above me, that damned tree branch held loosely in his palm.  
My eyes burned as I thrashed underneath him, trying to get the stake out of his hand and him into the forest. I nearly reached the branch, but he just smiled and unfroze Stefan's movement, leaving me stuck without movement once again.  
I sighed internally as the ice sweeped through me. How much of this could I handle?  
Completely frustrated, my eyes soon locked on Stefan's face, watching uselessly as he plunged forward, reaching for Bryan's neck... and I watched still- silent- as Bryan flicked his wrist, flung Stefan into the forest, and plunged the branch through my stomach.  
The ice from the freeze was soon replaced by never ending heat as I felt thick liquid soaking my shirt and basting my skin. For the first time in my vampire life, I screamed, my back arching and unintentionally shoving the stake farther inside of me.  
And then Kat was there, yanking it out, Stefan yelling from behind her and placing pressure against my wound. I managed to arch my neck, catching a glimpse of Damon- a smile on his face- pulling another branch from a tree and stepping on Bryans shoulder, holding him down forcefully before he nonchalantly plunged the branch through his heart.  
And then he was here, too, his onyx eyes glancing over my sister and checking for any injuries before he looked me over, his nose crinkling as he pulled my shirt up gently and glanced at my wound.  
"That's pretty bad, especially with you being a vampire. Ouch..." Damon trailed off, catching my intense gaze.  
Who would joke with me at a time like this? Besides myself?  
He shrugged. "What? You'll be fine and you know it. Of course, it would go faster if Stefan would heal you..." he trailed off again, catching Stefan's gaze this time, telling him something through his eyes that I didn't understand in a split second.  
"Yeah," Damon continued, shrugging once more. "He isn't strong enough. I'd do it-"  
This time, he was interrupted as my sister growled sharply, still working on pulling medical supplies from her bag, but still managed to turn her brown eyes on him, baring her teeth.  
Damon winced, turning his gaze back on me. "That's what I thought. So, hopefully, I distracted you enough to not feel anything, 'cause you're fine now."  
Damon gestured to my bandaged wound, and I cringed, looking over the blood that had soaked through the bandage.  
I managed another sigh, looking over to my sister as she threw two rolls of gauze back into her purse with a small smile.  
"This is pathetic," I mumbled, already starting to regain strength as the blood stopped leaving me. "If this had happened to you or Damon you wouldn't even flinch, and here I go, endangering everyone because I can't take care of myself-"  
Stefan cut me off sharply as his lips pressed to mine. "Not defiling humans in that way is worth it, Neila." He paused for a second, looking over my wrapped wound again, his hands fluttering uselessly before he sighed.  
"I'm glad you're safe. Thank you, Brother.  
I gripped Stefan's hand, wincing just slightly as he pulled me up and into a sitting position. Feeling like I had regained feeling in my arms, I pulled Damon into my arms by his shoulders, avoiding pulling him onto the blood that soaked my shirt.  
"I owe you one," I whispered, smiling, overwhelmed by the fact that Bryan was finally gone, finally letting the tears waterfall over my smile.  
Damon laughed next to me, pulling me to a standing position and throwing me into Stefan's arms. "You owe me four, Hun."  
Wincing just slightly as Stefan caught me gingerly in his arms, I reached up to wipe my tears away, feeling better than I had in a while. "I think I like him, Kat."  
My sister snorted softly. "Good luck with that."

**REVIEW!**


	13. Katherine Marie Hanes

**Well, Molly wrote this chapter about how Damon and Kat met. She said I could do what I want with it, so I post it! :D**

**-Kataang1**

Katherine Marie Hanes.  
Katherine: From the Greek root Katharos. Pure.  
Marie: French origin. Star of the sea.  
Hanes: Germanic origin. To dwell in a hedged inclosure.  
I used to love my name. Used to say it at every chance, thank my parents for granting it to me.  
It made me unique. Gave me an air of class so naturally that all I had to do was float on the gentle breeze and send out a polite smile or two to get by.  
But now... now I dissected it hatefully. I broke down each letter, phrase, and every meaning I could decipher to try and figure why he chose _me_.  
Of course, if I chose to be honest with myself, I could admit that it probably wasn't my name. But could I manage to handle myself if I chose to blame another factor? My appearance? My parents? My sister?  
My throat closed.  
No. It had to be my name.  
I let the words flow through my thoughts one more time before I finally allowed my frame to slide to the ground, exhausted with the concept as well as just plain old exhaustion.  
I was still learning the tricks of the trade in this new life, and I was just realizing that I still needed sleep and a warm bath to keep me going... and I didn't exactly have any access to either of those things since I'd left home.  
My head fell into my hands, my thought process shifting violently back to the life I had left. The only one I had known in my short twenty-five years of normalcy. Back to my family. The only people I had in my life to truly love.  
To the vampire that had deceived me and cursed me to this never-ending life of bloodlust.  
Could I have stayed?  
No. Something in my core knew that I couldn't have. Wanting to tear out the throats of my parents would be too difficult to bare, even now. Even harder than walking by the '_MISSING ' _ posters that had framed my hometown when I had first been turned.  
In those posters, my hair was artificially died a light blonde color, my light brown eyes appearing dark from the disappearance of the flash on our families camera. When I was turned, my hair had returned to the natural soft brown color that I was born with, giving me quite a shock when I had gotten my hands on a mirror... I don't know for sure if a dye would hold now.  
The picture had shown myself in a ruby red dress, head held high and my hair in rich curls that spiraled down to my shoulders. It was the day that I had graduated from University... on the arm of Mason Castille.  
Thinking of how entirely he had compelled me sent a shiver down my spine as I sat here, forehead still resting on my palms. Those years of my life had been a wonderfully horrible nightmare.  
The posters had disappeared completely a few days ago, shredding every connection to humanity that I had still been able to skim with my fingertips from where I stood now. But it also erased Mason's embodiment from the face of the earth, so, I bared the cross.  
The sound of a the door to the library that I was hiding out in slamming shut woke me from my thoughts, and I jumped up into a crouch, growling toward the door pathetically.  
What could I do? Throw an eraser from one of these bins at them? I didn't have much to work with.  
The slamming of the door wasn't at all alarming (the man that owned it left at this time everyday) but- while he was shutting the front door- a figure had slipped through unnoticed to him.  
A figure with no heart beat and cold blood... which drove me into this position.  
As soon as the snarl had ripped from my throat, I heard the figure freeze, and then start forward once again, obviously surprised but not afraid.  
Not that there was much to fear over here, anyway, so. Power to them.  
Unless they had an eraser allergy, but that seemed pretty unlikely, and I threw the thought from my mind.  
"Hello?" A male voice asked from the other side of the door, their hand slipping onto the handle almost silently.  
The voice was all too familiar, sending a jolt through my body as I took in the sound of a vampire's voice.  
Damned vampires.  
No pun intentended.  
With nothing else to do, I gave up on life in that instant, throwing myself down on the ground and yelling a resigned _'Come in' _ from where I lie, throwing a pale arm over my stomach.  
So quickly that a human's eyes would've only seen the man in front of me disappear and reappear five feet away, a figure walked in, nonchalance leaking from their pale skin and dark features.  
"So, what would a vampire like you be doing in a storage closet in a library?" The man asked, sitting down in front of me and criss-crossing his black denim-clad legs.  
I mocked his position, facing him head on. "Just running from life."  
His perfectly pouted lips pulled up at the corners, letting the smile just barely reach his eyes as he spoke. "I can sympathize."  
I smiled, imagining what stories lied behind the beautiful creature in front of me. Surely, there couldn't be many if he was still alive.  
Looking for traces of anything on him that would be a giveaway, I was suddenly enraptured with his eyes, caught staring into pools of a deep black that were inseparable from his pupils. He was staring straight back into my intense stare, the smile that had been plastered to his face suddenly falling as he leaned forward towards me.  
We weren't too far apart, so it didn't take long for me to feel his cool breath against my lips.  
And then I ran, practically tearing up the floorboards in my haste to put distance between us. I ended up with my back pressed against the wall, my breath coming quickly as I looked over to the vampire now standing where I was sitting just milliseconds before.  
"What are you doing here?" I whispered, keeping my eyes away from his now as I stood awkwardly in his direction.  
"I could ask you the same question. You have to be new in town."  
I couldn't see it, but I could hear his steps in my direction, and my eyes soon met his again. "How would you know?"  
I usually wouldn't ask such a blunt question, but his eyes had started morphing my concept of propriety. Not that he seemed to take offence to anything.  
"I've been here for a while. Not to mention that I _definitely _would have sensed another vampire around here. Anyway," he paused, now reaching where I stood and taking small piece of my hair and twirling it between his fingers. "I might as well ask your name before I kill you."  
My eyes flashed with determination as I followed his movement and took his dark hair into my hand, grasping it tightly. "Katherine. My name is Katherine."  
I watched silently as Damon's eyes flashed, and all of his movement froze. "Of course it is," he whispered, recovering suddenly and pushing my hair back from my face.  
What was it that I saw that flashed in his eyes? Whatever it was, it made my heart momentarily crumble in empathy.  
But- pulling myself together and deciding to ignore his actions- I pulled our faces closer. "I'd like to put a name to your face as well, you know. I haven't seen many vampires around here," I say, drawing our faces impossibly closer still without touching our lips.  
He smirked, whispering out a weak _'Damon'_ before leaning slightly forward and letting our lips finally meet.  
Tentative to the familiarity of closeness since I had been turned, this was definitely not something that I would even think of before today... But- however cliché- I could feel _something_ stirring in me at this closeness. This was different with Damon. This was okay with Damon.  
_Damon_.  
Not letting our lips do anything but brush together, I drew away, pulling our bodies apart and meeting his eyes again. "Damon. Italian. Nice."  
His eyes rolled. "Katherine. English. Nice."  
Our lips brushed once more before I pulled away and walked from Damon and out the door.  
"Where are you going?" He called, matching my pace just seconds later.  
I shrugged. "The owner's gone. Why stay in the closet?"  
Damon smiled, and then suddenly had me pinned up against the wall. "It was dark in the closet," he whispered, letting me catch a glimpse of how much restrain it took for him to keep our kisses light when his lips began to attack my jaw line.  
The gasp that escaped my lips drew all the oxygen from my body, forcing me to put all my weight against the wall and grip Damon's shoulders roughly.  
_Mason_.  
Whatever had brought his face to the forefront of my mind, I might never know, but- suddenly- all I could see were his lavender eyes and deep raven hair, so similar to Damon's.  
I had him off of me in an instant, tossing him onto the opposite wall.  
"Why are you here, Damon?" I snapped, readjusting my clothes and tensing my muscles- ready to pounce in a second.  
"Why are you a manipulative bitch, Katherine?" He snapped back, fixing his clothes as he stood to glare at me.  
Unbelievably, Damon's words dug deep under my skin, rooting there with a small shock.  
I didn't know the answer.  
I sunk to the floor again. "Just kill me, Damon!" I said, exasperated, tired with games. "Please! I can't handle this life... I can't even get in control of my emotions! I never wanted this. Just... please!"  
Damon was suddenly there, pulling me up and into his arms. "I know, Katherine. I know. It's horrible. I know."  
I shoved him off of me again, tears filling my eyes. "Damn it, what can I do? Just kill me already! There's no way you can help, and there isn't a reason you should, anyway."  
Damon smiled. "Truthfully, you're already dead, sweety."  
I snapped, lunging for his neck with all that I had, aiming for bloodshed.  
But, of course, it didn't take long for him to stop me, pinning my arms down with his hands in a second. "You're mood swings are giving me a complex!" He says, eyebrows exaggerating the phrase as they rose and pulled together. "Why don't you just turn it off?"  
His words halted all of my movement, driving me to fall limp in his grasp. "How?"  
Damon smirked for the thousandth time, releasing me and looking into my eyes. "Just turn off your emotions," he started, shrugging. "Focus, and you can shut it all down. Your humanity isn't hard to hide."  
My eyes fell quickly, avoiding his eyes for the final time. "I have, Damon! I tried. It's just not working anymore."  
Oh, why did I admit to that?  
I guess I didn't know. Focusing and shutting down all feeling had been great for a few days... but, now, it just couldn't keep the pain away. I wasn't sure if that was the norm, and I didn't exactly want to come across as some fluffy vampire, so by the time the words had escaped my lips, I was instantly regretting calling myself out on anything.  
Damon didn't seem to think much about it before he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, flitting down the stairs and through a side door.  
"Where are we going, Damon?" I asked, immediately angered with his response of a shrug, jolting me even farther into the air. "Put me down, damn it!"  
What had I done now? Was ruining a human life not enough for him? Was he really going to torture me or something? Could I bleed in this life?  
I thought so. I could hear my heart pumping _something_ through my veins.  
Damon's laugh rang out quietly, easing my rapid thought process by a detectable margin. "I'm going to show you the way I forget a bad day, Katherine. I think there's a bar just around this corner..."

**I though it was amazing, even if I don't like Damon sometimes. Hehe. **


	14. Turned

**Lalala, Nothing to say here. Just read on…**

I pulled out a pair of comfortable jeans and a baggy shirt and headed off to the shower. I just wanted to erase this day. I examined my wound before I got in, it was a bit tender but almost fully healed. I took a hot shower but it was fast. I let more tears fall in the shower and get washed away by the warm water. I hurried out and I got dressed. I was laying on Stefan's bed for only moments before he walked in.

"Hey." He whispered softly, walking towards me. He laid next to me and took both of my hands in his. I looked down at the pale white sheets and avoided his face.

"Distract me." He tilted my face towards him and smiled.

"What's your full name?" He asked me, trying to distract me from today's events like I wanted.

"Neila Alle Hanes, what about you?"

He shook his head, "Nope. I want to know about you."

"That's not fair, I told you. Tell me!" He laughed.

"Fine. Stefan Zachary Salvatore."

"I like your name its original."

"Enough about me, I want to learn more about you."

I sighed, "What do you want to know? My life wasn't nearly as exciting since I met you."

"How about your human life? How long ago was that?"

He was pushing the boundaries a bit. "Uh, my human life. It's a little bit unclear. I was really young when Kat left me. She came late and told me she couldn't stay with us anymore. It was too unsafe, I asked her what she meant but she just hugged me and snuck out the back door. My parents called the police but there was no trace of her." I tugged at the bottom of my shirt. "I didn't see her again until after my transformation.

Which I _know _you're going to ask about. It wasn't Bryan." I shrugged. "I'm not sure who it was. I was attacked then forced blood. Well, then I was killed by him. I never got a good look at his face. When I woke up, or was alive again whatever, Bryan was there. All I know was that he didn't turn me, I really don't care who did. What happened, happened. I though Bryan was going to save me from this, and he did, somewhat. Until I caught him-"

"Neila, you don't have to go any farther. I understand." I knew he didn't quite understand. But I wanted to go on, more than that I needed to.

"I'm okay. He can't hurt me now."

"I know."

"Anything else you want to know?" I asked.

"Not tonight." He pulled me closer, and kissed my forehead. "Just sleep."

I held on tighter and closed my eyes until I drifted off to sleep.

_I pulled my jacket closer feeling a harsh breeze. I heard rustling in the bushes and slowly turned to my left as a squirrel came out. I sighed and continued to walk down the street near my house. My mom would be upset that I missed curfew, at least I was almost eighteen then I could do what I want. _

_I felt eyes watching me, I sped up my pace. I heard soft footsteps and turned around._

"_Who's there?" I whispered, my voice a bit shaky. _

_No one answer and I realized how ridiculous I was being until I was thrust onto the floor. I was dark and I couldn't make out the figure. _

_Panic and terror rippled through me. _

_His hand touched my face. "Too pretty to kill..."He voice was deep and mysterious. I was sure I had never met him and that scared me more. _

"_Please don't." I whispered tears streaking my face. _

"_Keep you as a toy? No, no, no." He was arguing with himself. _

_I didn't want to die like this I couldn't handle it. I wanted to say goodbye to my mom and dad, to see my sister again._

_'I know _just _what to do with you." He ripped the top of my shirt and put his lips to my neck and kissed it. I felt a sharp pang. I screeched out, it wasn't 'help' or 'stop' just a scream. I just wanted the pain to stop, I swear I felt the blood rushing out of my body as I started to get dizzy. _

"_Ah. Now, it's your turn." The shadowy figure brought his hand to his face and dropped it back down to mine. Liquid started falling on my face and I shook my head trying to let it get in my mouth. _

"_Stop fighting." He took his other hand and held my head straight. _

_He shoved his wrist onto my mouth and I tasted a bitter sweet taste. I panicked trying to get it out. _

_Blood, what kind of sicko feeds people blood? _

_My muffled scream made me choke on the blood. _

"_Stop it." He pulled my pony tail, "Just drink it!" He yelled. _

_I flinched at his fury and stopped fighting. _

_Moments later, he pulled his arm off of my face. _

"_Enjoy your new life...I will be seeing you again." He whispered into my ear._

_His cold hands were on my neck, as pain sunk in and everything went black._

_I woke up still in the street. I sat there in the night, feeling my throat burning and head throbbing. _

_I knew I should get out of the road but I didn't want to walk._

_A car stopped in front of me. A man stepped out, he had shaggy blond hair and green eyes. I probably would have thought he was cute but I couldn't hand much right now. _

"_Excuse me? Are you alright?" He had a Irish accent, which made me giggle like an idiot. "What happened to your shirt? Are you bleeding? Oh, I'll call someone right away. Who should I-"_

_I jumped on him and growled. He screamed in terror dropping his phone. I ran my tongue over my teeth feeling sharp canines. I sunk them into his neck as he screamed._

_It taste good, not the bittersweet as before but it felt sweet and good. I wanted more, but he stopped moving. _

_I felt a hand on my shoulder and hissed as I attacked. _

"_Hey!" Suddenly I was incapable of moving. _

"_Let me go!" I screamed as he picked me up. _

"_If I let you move again will you run?"_

_I growled looking into his dark brown eyes. His hair was black and medium length. _

"_No." I sighed._

_I suddenly felt untense and relaxed but he was holding my hand. _

"_I just want to help you. You will feed again but you need to be cleaned up and be out of the sun."_

_I backed up out of his reach. "I want to go home." _

"_You can't go home. Just let me explain while I cleaned you up."_

_Normally, I don't go into random strangers houses, especially men, but today was an exception. _

_He let me get dressed in the bathroom, though I didn't ask where he got girl clothes from but I was grateful. I walked out and he told me to sit on the couch, I obeyed him._

_He left for a few seconds and came back with a wet hand towel. _

_He knelt next to me and scrubbed my face, but he was gentle. _

"_What's your name?" He asked._

"_Neila, you?"_

"_Bryan."_

"NO!" I screamed, pushing away the body next to me.

"Shh. It's alright now you're safe." I pulled him back close to me, realizing it wasn't who I thought it would be.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into his chest.

"Don't be." He rubbed his thumb along my jaw line.

"There is nothing to be afraid of anymore, I just feel like I'm not secure yet. It's stupid, I should feel safe." A tear ran down my cheek, but he kissed it away.

"It's not stupid. I will always be there to protect you, with Kat and Damon for backup."

"Back up. Humph." Kat said angrily from upstairs.

"Fine! I'm the back up!" Stefan yelled into the roof.

"That's more like it." Kat replied.

"Gotta love her." I laughed.

**One of the longest chapters I ever wrote! :D WHOO HOO!**


	15. Annoying Kat

It's been quiet around here lately.

With as much Damon-time as I was allowed, the raven haired vampire currently holding his hand in front of my face and chanting "I'm not touching you!" was definitely starting to wear me down. There just wasn't much I wouldn't give to be able to get to a decent book store somewhere outside of this stupid little town.

But, unfortunately, that little voice in the back of my brain knew it wouldn't exactly be… _appropriate_ if I left while my sister was currently here. And then there was the fact that Damon would want to come with me, which would just put me in a different atmosphere with the same problem.

"Kat? Kat. Katherine? Marie? Do you respond to that? That is your middle name, no? Kat? Kat! Kat? Kath-er-ine! _Kat!_"

I slammed by fist down on the table, throwing the remote to our T.V. at Damon's face and turning my glare on his shocked features. Damon was slouching next to me on his bed, legs criss-cross-apple-sauced in front of him as he went through his mile long list of sure ways to get my attention.

It probably looked something like this.

1. Shove Kat through a window… and then blame Stefan- 'cause that's just how I roll.

2. Call Kat's name over forty times, and then ask her a stupid question like, "What's your favorite type of Southern Armadillo?" with an East Indian accent.

And on.

"_What do you want, Damon Salvatore?"_ I said, managing not to scream, but putting so much exaggeration in my usually small voice that I could my sister's mind start to wander to what was happening in here from where she sat in the common room.

Damon shrugged, taking my hands in his own and turning me so I was facing toward him. "I'm so _bored_, Babe!"

"Oh, my god, Damon," I started, yanking my hands away from his and rising to pick the remote off of the floor where it had fallen. "Leave. Hunt, kill an orphan, I don't care. Just _leave_ before I throw you out of that window."

Pointing to the window in question, I was being entirely serious. I just barely saw as Damon's face lifted before I was dashing out the door. Stefan had laughed at my response, and-with my dignity in question- the fact that he hadn't taken me seriously had ground into my conscience.

Moving with my sanity in mind, I threw Damon's jacket out the door, turning to find him just a few inches away from me.

"Damon."

My pleading voice drove him to step forward. His movements hardly registered as he pecked my lips and flew out the door to grab his jacket.

Looking unbelievably like a coat hanger, Damon smiled at me. "I'll be back."

For whatever reason, the fact that he said that drove me to move forward and pull him against me for a few moments. "I know."

Once Damon's whistling form was lost among the tree line, I shut the door and flew to sit between Neila and Stefan on the couch.

Did I have to sit between them?

Nah.

Was the look on their faces worth it a thousand times over?

Oh, yeah.

I wrinkled my nose as I laid back. "What kind of hair gel are you using, Stefan?" I asked, throwing my feet onto the coffee table. "It smells like Justin Bieber's nesting in your beard."

The small smile that formed on my sister's face at the thought of a bearded Stefan brightened my day just enough to carve a smile onto _my_ face. I could feel as my eyebrows pulled together instinctively, thinking back to when my sister would have that same expression, laughing as I shoved cake in her face.

That was so long ago.

"Kat, if you're so annoyed with Damon, why haven't you left?" Neila said, stretching out and placing her feet on the coffee table next to mine. "Maybe for good? You seem like you always want to punch him across his jaw."

I scoffed. "Uh, have you met Damon?" I asked, picking at my nail polish. "He's the sweetest, nicest, most amazing man I've ever met. I just… I know that I couldn't."

Stefan smiled, rolling his eyes over to me. "I'm hurt. Sweetest, nicest, _and_ most amazing."

So, just how hard is it to forget everlasting pain? Apparently, it's hard enough to brand the words _'most of my life has been a lie'_ into the irises of someone suffering from the espressor. Whenever I looked at Stefan's face, the pain from both of our lives seem to collide as brown meets emerald.

I tried not to look at him as I kissed his cheek and patted his shoulder gently. "You're perfect for my sister, Stefan."

There was truth in that. I'd been there when Elena had still ruled over Stefan and Damon's hearts… and I couldn't imagine Stefan ever loving _her_ the way that he led on as he gazed at my sister. Elena was great for him, yes, but anyone could see that she would always partially love Damon… and I knew that Neila never would.

History wouldn't repeat itself. Not this time.

Wrapped up in my thoughts, Damon bursting through the door and tossing me over his shoulder barely registered. I didn't even realize that I was being moved until Damon sat me down into a standing position behind him, turning to hiss toward the door.

Stefan turned from his place on the couch, immediately grabbing my sister's hand and pulling her to where Damon stood. They joined us warily, Stefan trying to get Damon to tell him something about what was happening. He looked much too calm as he spoke into Damon's eyes, coaxing random words into the air.

I joined Damon's side, letting him wrap his arm awkwardly around my torso, preparing to fling me backwards at a moment's notice.

I was happy that I was able to see to where the threat was coming from at all; with as angry as Damon looked, I was surprised he didn't lock me in a cage and swallow the key.

If you didn't catch the key word in there, I definitely registered it enough for the rest of the world... whatever was coming through the threshold was a _threat_, which just didn't _happen_ to us anymore.

Shock once again took over me as Damon finally turned to me, anger so strong in his eyes that I couldn't help but backtrack. "Why didn't you tell me, Katherine?"

_No._


	16. Mason

Kat's POV

"I didn't feel it necessary," I whispered, clenching my teeth together and shoving breath through them.

I knew that- as I tried to brush off the appearance of another supernatural being- Damon would never let me, but I stood my ground anyway. I locked my jaw, determined to fight any kind of battle that this meeting ensued.

Noble? Hell, yes.

"You didn't feel it was necessary to tell me _what_ exactly?" Oh, the power of onyx eyes. Damon's expression pulled me from my determination, redirecting it.

I turned my head, ready to shove Damon through a window before I let him yell at me that way-

"_Katherine_." Mason's voice interrupted my actions, pulling my attention back from Damon to himself.

On the other hand, his voice also brought back things that made me want to stab him with a fork. Or, you know, a stake. Whatever I could find.

Using my vamped up senses, I also managed to pull my attention to my sister. Stuck behind Stefan, she looked the equivalent of a caged bird- her body locked behind his arm. Though, exactly why he thought she would want to be part of a fight anyway, I had no clue.

"Mason," I started, stopping abruptly as I realized that my voice was much steadier than I though it would have been. "What the hell would make you think that you could just _waltz_ back into my life?"

My throat began to ache from yelling over to him, which I realized as I swallowed...no, I wasn't quite yelling yet. Probably just the fact that i hadn't fed in two days, three hours, and forty-seven minutes.

But, you know, who's counting?

Mason's eyes had drifted. "Is this your sister? I can see the resemblance, even though she was only about five the last time I laid eyes on her... I never thought you'd have the nerve to change her."

I couldn't see Stefan any longer, due to the angle at which I was standing, but I could definitely make out the growl that fell from between his lips.

"Down boy," I drawled, rolling my eyes at his way to make any situation stand still. "He isn't dangerous, really."

"She was _five?_" Stefan asked. I could almost see as the gears turning as he pondered time frames. Crap, I didn't think he would actually _remember_ the details of my story. "This is the man that turned you?"

Damned sympathetic vampires. You tell them a perfectly good story, expecting them to blow it off like any normal person, but they actually care. Then they spout facts at times like this.

"Yes," Mason said, green eyes ripping."I'm truly am sorry... I just loved-love you so much..."

I growled. "Love me my a-"

Damon interjected, standing with his eyebrows raised to the ceiling. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, because using me for blood and compelling my family just _screams_ out love-"

"Enough!" Damon half-screamed, drawing eyes back over to him. "I'm done hearing this damned banter..."

Ooh, butter knife tension in the room. I started to make my way over to Damon, needing something solid to grab onto, but I just wasn't sure if he'd even want be to touch him at the moment.

I glued my feet to the floor... symbolically.

"He reminds me of Stefan." Neila finally spoke up, breaking the silence as she tilted her head to the side in question.

I shot her a glare and watched as Stefan gaped at her Neila looked over to me, seeing my raised eyebrow and slipped her arms underneath Stefan's and gripped onto his shoulders.

_How could you compare me to him?_ Stefan thought, muscles tensing under his blue button-down.

"We can all read minds here." I responded, harshly tearing my gaze away and back to Mason.

His eyes glinted as he turned his head to the side slightly, glancing at Damon's arm- still wrapped tightly around me. "Can't we just talk, Katherine?"

I chuckled. "You've _been _talking."

Smiling just enough that it looked convincing, he turned heads as he helped me shift the atmosphere back from tense to familiar. A smirk painted itself onto my face, but I directed it towards Damon instead.

His response was to touch his hand to my face, gripping my jaw tightly in his hand. "Just _how much _did you leave out when you told me about your past, Katherine? I'm starting to think that I never-"

"It wasn't important, Damon!" I responded, pushing him off of me and moving to cradle my face. "I though it was over!"

Mason was suddenly in front of me, looking at the red marks that I knew Damon had left on my jaw and turning my head slightly and manging to look concerned. "Did he hurt you?"

I blinked, opening my eyes to Mason- standing across the room. Damon's back was now in front of me, holding his arm out once more. "If you touch her again, I swear to god I'll break your-"  
"Damn it, both of you, shut _up!" I yelled._

_The nerve of him, I can take care of myself. I took in a deep breath and pinched the skin between my temples. "Stefan, can you take Neila upstairs with you? I need to have a ____chat__ with Damon and Mason."_

_Stefan turned and began to walk up the stairs._

_"__I'm not a child! If you think I will just go upstairs like a-" She was cut off as Stefan threw her over his shoulder and was upstairs within seconds. I heard the door slam shut. _

_"__I can hear you anyways!" She yelled. I turned towards Damon and smirked. _

_"__Now, let's talk."_


	17. Katherine gets Drunk

"You can't drink Green Apple Martinis forever, you know. That's such a chick drink."

My eyes narrowed as I threw back the rest of my "chick drink" and waved for the barmaid to bring me another one. "I happen to be one, thanks."

I had to admit it; my brain was starting to fog. I was beginning to get the familiar tingling sensation in my fingers and toes, my eyelids starting to flutter.

Wouldn't be long until I could block everything out again.

The thought of losing control intimidated me. I'd spent a good deal of my later life around a vampire… but _he_ had been different. Damon sat beside me now, swiveling back and forth in his bar stool and probably plotting what he would do to me before he snapped my neck.

And I couldn't make myself _care._

Another drink was placed in front of me, and Damon leaned forward to pallet a smear of sugar onto the tip of his finger. Holding it in front of my lips, he raised an eyebrow at me and smiled.

"_Or_," I started, shoving his hand out of the way. "I could just take some off my own glass, _thanks_."

To prove a point, I leaned forward to my glass and took a sip, licking the sugar from my lips as I pulled back. I looked up to meet Damon's gaze, expecting to see a smirk on his features as he retaliated.

Instead, I was met with his lips as he leaned forward, pushing us off of the stools and onto the granite flooring.

I met his eyes, smiling as he struggled to keep from crushing me as he held his weight just slightly above me. "I'm _really _drunk, Katherine."

I thread my fingers into his hair, keeping him back as he tried to crush his lips back against mine. I threw him off of me, moving to stand up before we caused any kind of spectacle. "Why do you even bother? Do you just want to sleep with me and then kill me? It's not like you could take my blood-"

Damon's eyes hardened, moving at a human pace as he stood up from the floor after me. I couldn't believe that no one in this small bar was paying any attention, especially as his hands moved to grip at the top of my arms, effectively slamming my lower back against the bar counter.

I let out a small yelp as pain struck through my spine, my teeth clenching together as I put all of my force into slamming Damon through the wall behind us.

He didn't budge. "Is that really what you think? I mean, that's completely accurate, but why aren't you running if that's what you're convinced of? If you just want to see me na-"

Yeah, my heart sunk a little as my suspicions were deemed reasonable. It didn't seem like such a bad fate in my mind, but- once he had said it out loud- I could feel my nature retaliating. Not that it stopped me from cutting off his words and squirming in his grasp.

"It's not like I have anywhere else to be," I spat, still struggling to make his grip loosen.

His hands tightened on my hips, pulling me forward until I slammed against his chest and lost leverage. "Good, then," he said, placing a small kiss on my shoulder before slamming back down into the seat he'd been in before.

I stood there for a couple seconds, my eyebrows pulling together and creasing my forehead, before recovering and plopping down and ordering something _much _stronger than what I 'd been drinking.

3 3 3

"What makes you think that all women are your play toys, Damon?" I slurred, tilting forward just slightly and looking up at him from under my eyelashes.

His drunken smile soon hardened, his jaw clenching. "I'm tired of people trying to change me. I'm a hunter, I'm a _vampire_. I should hunt, and kill, and _seduce_, and destroy-"

"Damon!" I say, giggling, pecking his lips to stop his words. I… don't think I've ever been this drunk. "Who's trying to tell the Prince of Darkness that he shouldn't _rule_ his kingdom?"

I had hopped from my stool and onto Damon's lap, my back supported by the counter and Damon's arms, so I could clearly see as his lips dropped to an even deeper frown. "My _princess._"

I laughed, thinking about just how hysterical words that ended '_-ess' _were as I pulled Damon's face down to mine and connected our lips. '_I wanna meet her, _then! _Please, _Damon, let me meet her!"

One arm around my waist and the other working to untangle my golden curls, Damon laughed and tucked his head into the crook of my neck. "Stefan's going to _love _you."

3 3 3

Damon and I soon appeared at the front door of a large mansion, or _boarding house_ as he called it. Who really cares, anyway?

We now stood in the entryway, his arms supporting me as he pressed me into the brick structure. I was begging him to take me inside, but he wouldn't stop melding our mouths together and attacking my body with his hands.

I didn't mind, really, but the next voice that entered the atmosphere definitely did.

"_Damon?" _

Speaking of; he immediately dropped me, unhooking my arms and legs from around him and causing me to hit the concrete ground. I sat there shocked for a few seconds before I regained composure and started laughing hysterically.

The chick didn't think it was so funny. A girl with light blonde hair and shining eyes stepped from the doorway, shoving Damon out of the way and leaning down to help me up.

"Damn it, Damon! I thought we were done with this!" She addressed to his smirk, her eyes blazing as he reached a hand toward me.

"Are you okay? He didn't take any blood from you, did he?" The girl was still fussing over me, trying to pull my shirt so the she could examine my neck.

Another person stepped through the door now, someone with eyes as green as emerald. "What's going on out here?"

I started cracking up once again as he came to help support me, looking at Elena with crazy eyes. "You have a bouffant!" I yelled, running my hands through his hair. "That went out of style _forever _ago!"

Damon's laugh caused everyone to go silent, casting eyes towards him. "What? I'm just agreeing."

When the man supporting me also tried to look at my neck, I had had enough. I pressed my palms to both of their rib cages and shoved, flinging them backwards.

Damon soon had his arms around my waist. "She's a fucking _vampire. _What are you guys _stressing _about?"

I chuckled, running my hands through his hair and kissing below his jaw. "I didn't notice she was human. Hope I didn't break her…"

We both looked over to the girl with blonde hair, being helped up from the rummage of a smashed flower pot with the help of bouffant guy.

"Whoa, whoa," I said, gripping my head. "What are their names? I'm, like, getting a headache cause-"

"That's Elena- the girl I was telling you about-," he said, nodding towards the girl dusting off her jeans. "And that's my brother- Stefan."

I made a small noise of content, pleased with the answer.

The liquor was still fogging my brain, and all I wanted to do was sleep. I felt the ache for a warm shower and a soft bed take over me, driving me to hop into Damon's arms. "Damon?'

He caught me, his drunken state not affecting his balance as he held me up and spun me around. "What is it, babe?"

Looking over Damon's shoulder and meeting her gaze, I was the only one that saw raw pain take over the Elena's face as he used the nickname. I met her gaze evenly, pity swallowing my stomach as I made Damon drop me from the ground.

Oh, god. He was probably _married _to her or something!

I immediately shook off the drunken haze I'd been hiding under, shoving off the staggering regret that filled me to my core.

And then I slapped Damon so hard across the face that his head snapped to the side, creating an audible _crack_. "Just how many people need to _break_ me before the world feels justified?"

I didn't care what any of these other people had to say. I moved to flit down the stairs, eager to use my speed again.

Damon was faster. He caught my forearm, yanking me back until I hit his chest. His other hand went to my face, gently forcing my gaze upward until he could press his lips against mine.

Damn it. The fire that burned as he kissed me was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. A shiver went through my body, sending shock, after shock, after shock, from my head to my toes.

And I couldn't _keep _him.

Suddenly, Damon yanked away from me. "What was that?"

I pressed my hand to my mouth, trying to keep the feeling there as I stepped backwards. "I have _no _idea."

"What is it?" Elena said, trying with all of her might to get out from behind Stefan. "_What is it?"_

_Crash._

_Twilight1801_

_REVIEW_


	18. Bookshelves and Kissing

**This is what happens while Damon/Kat/Mason talk.**

"Would you stop listening?" I looked over to where Stefan was leaning against the door with his hands behind his back.

"Any chance you will let me out that door?" I gave him a puppy dog face, but he shook his head. I groaned and threw my head back against his pillows.

"Why don't you read one of my books?" It wasn't a bad suggestion. I didn't want to be out there if a fight broke out but I was curious as to what was going on.

He had tons of books that lined his walls. I strummed my fingers along the books as I circled around his room. They were all so different, some were worn, some were new, others were bright, others weren't. It was like a huge bookstore, that were all free for the taking. A few shelves of leather bound book caught my eye and I picked one up. I looked inside and realized it was a journal. _Stefan's_ journal.

I waltzed over to where he was and waved it in front of his face.

"May I?" I taunted him. He nodded but as I opened it he pulled it away.

"Just not today." I frowned and went to put it back on the shelf and pulled out The Great Gatsby. I jumped back onto his bed and laid down.

"F. Scott Fitzgerald. My favorite book." I peeked over at him as he leaned off of the door.

"Yeah." I started to read the opening lines, but he began to walk over to me.

"The characters are well developed." I thought he wanted me to read, but he always seems to interrupt me when I do. "'Whenever you feel like criticizing any one...just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had.'" He quoted the book as he went to lay down next to me.

"'So, it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... everyday.'" I told him my favorite quote from the Notebook and I turned to face him. Which it may have applied to us.

I snuggled against his chest as he kissed my forehead. I tried to continue the book but he kissed my lips. He may have distracted me from my book but not wanting to hear what Kat was saying. He was hovering his weight slightly above me by resting on his palms.

"As much as I would enjoy kissing you..." I used his position to my advantage and knocked his arms out from underneath him. He collapsed on the bed as I fled out the door. I heard a slight growl as he came after me. "It's all in good sport!" I yelled behind me as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

**~Kataang1**


	19. Walking

"Now," I started, walking so that the three of us formed a sort of triangle, crossing my arms over my chest. "Are we going to be civil about this-"

Damon's eyes shot to mine. "You can't be serious."

I took a few steps backwards, flinging myself down into an armchair that sat almost directly in the center of the room. The décor usually didn't bother me, but- when my back hit a wooden beam in the back of the chair- I was suddenly opposed to the idea of any kind of furniture.

I growled slightly, sitting so that my back was straight and far away from the rest on the back of the chair. "We really need a new chair."

I had said it under my breath, not meaning to distract from the situation, but Mason's head flicked towards me. "You're _living _here? Katherine-"

"God, damn it! _Of course _she's living here!" Damon exasperated.

I could feel as the tension in the room snapped. So much for peace and acting like reasonable people.

Oh, that's right. _Vampires._

Damon had flit across the room, moving to break the leg of the chair that I was sitting on to form a stake. He ripped the wood from its place, driving the chair to become unbalanced and fling me in the air.

I used the speed that he had granted me with the misstep, and landed right in front of Mason, taking the stake into my left shoulder.

A snarl ripped from my throat as I pulled the stake from my shoulder with my right hand, moving to drive it forward and send it through Damon's chest. His hand caught my wrist mid-strike, and we stood there for an infinite number of seconds, enraptured in each other's actions.

I unclenched the muscles in my hand, letting the piece of wood- still covered in my blood- clatter to the floor. The sound echoed, creating an eerily acute sound in the silence that drove me to drop Damon's gaze. Finally.

Without his eyes staring into mine, I managed to regain use of the rest of my muscles, and moved to rip my wrist from his grip.

He didn't let go. He stood, his gaze still straight forward, looking over my shoulder at what could only be Mason. Damon's jaw clenched, and- when his gaze dropped- he used my wrist to fling me across the room and into the opposing wall.

My body broke through the wood panels, splintering painfully all along my back. It didn't take me long to retaliate, rebounding off the wall and flinging myself back towards Damon. I landed on my feet, standing above Damon and Mason- both trying to get the upper hand as they gripped each other's necks. I got in between them- there was no way that I could break them apart- and shoved at their chests with every ounce of energy I had that wasn't being used to heal my cuts.

They wouldn't _look _at me. I knew that if they would meet my gaze that I could get them to stop… but that just wasn't going to happen.

So, I grabbed the make-shift stake from the ground, and plunged it into Damon's back.

Upon impact, Damon's momentary shock was enough that I could fling them apart, and move to slam Mason into the ground on the opposite side of the room.

Then I walked slowly towards Damon, reaching and gently pulling the piece of wood from his shoulder. My hand shook just slightly as I pulled the splintered pieces from the wound, watching as it healed in front of me. Moving slowly seemed to be working, so I walked to face him, and took his hand in mine at human speed, locking out fingers together.

He shoved me away; using the leverage I had given him, and pushed me down to the floor. "Just go with him, Katherine. Just _go_."

"It's all in good sport!" I heard my sister yell, arriving at the bottom of the stairs with a grin on her face.

_That _fell almost as fast as the tear that ran down my cheek as I flitted out the door and into the freezing cold air. Not I _felt _it. Not that I felt _anything._

Until a warm hand wrapped around mine, pulling gently and forcing me into their arms.

I shoved away, panting as I tried to fill my lungs. No matter how hard I breathed in, the air wasn't reaching all the way through me anymore.

Forgetting how much I was starving for a deep breath, I managed to speak. "I'm done with you. I'm just _done_," I breathed out, slurring my words just slightly as the pain from the splinters that were still in my back hit. "The compulsion wears off, you know. It wore _off._"

Mason's eyes flared momentarily, but he held his hands up in front of his chest, managing to look like he wasn't going to harm me. "I know, Katherine. I'm _sorry._ I wouldn't _be _here if I wasn't sorry-"

"Did you know that I wanted to be a _doctor?_ I was so young when this happened to me, Mason," I said, gesturing to my vampire form. "I don't think I'll ever forgive you for taking my opportunities away from me. Damn it, if I could have my _life _back…"

I managed not to snap as Mason began to pull the small pieces of wood from my shoulders. "I didn't get a life, either, Katherine. What else can I say besides 'I'm sorry,' because everything else just seems to make things worse…"

Sighing as the wounds began to heal, my breath came easier. "I don't even want any apologies, truthfully. You took so much _time _away from me… and I think that's what really hurts me. The fact that you latched onto me and took away the last few years that I was gifted… but there's nothing to apologize for."

I heard him sigh from behind me, felt as his cool breath blew my matted hair towards my face by a miniscule amount. "What do you mean there's nothing to apologize for? You just named-"

I turned swiftly, grabbing his shirt and pulling his face as close to mine as I could without our noses bumping. I growled, "If you apologize to me, it would make me _owe you _something. And, damn it, I owe you _nothing _… and I never will."

His voice dropped lower as he spoke. "Katherine… I'm going to leave _before_ you send that stake through my heart. You won't see me again."

His lips brushed over my cheekbone, vanishing before I had a chance to drop the stake from my behind my back. But, it did eventually… it hardly made a sound against the overgrown grass.

But I heard it. And so did Damon, rushing past me in a blur to pick it up and chase after Mason.

But I was done running now. Nothing I could say or do was going to change anyone, and why would I _want _to. Why _should _I.

Standing on a porch where I never belonged, I took a few steps forward. Driven with the feeling of relief that came from running away from your problems, I managed to keep walking. And walking. My footfalls were delicate- unsure. I didn't know where I was going… but, it wasn't here.

And- no matter how you looked at it- that was the start of _something_. And that's all I needed.

I could hear as the finally blow was sent through a vampire's chest- back at the boarding house. I could _feel_ as their power faded and fled from the world.

I kept walking.


	20. Chapter 20

I began to step towards the door but Stefan wrapped his arms around my abdomen. I turned around and looked into his eyes expecting him to want to come but instead I saw nothing.

"Just let her work it out. She will be back before you know it." I didn't let my mouth hang open but I sure wanted to.

"W-what? She came after me. Twice."

_We seem to run away a lot... _I began to think.

"Just stay here for a while." I looked back into his eyes and saw fear.

He was afraid of losing me, I just wasn't sure why.

"She won't come back, Stefan! I saw her leave she won't. It took her years to find me." I started breathing harder, "I can't lose her again." I whispered.

He was at the door and looked at me.

"Let's get her back then."

We walked out the door together. I was only a few inches away from him but he pulled me close and put his arm around my shoulders. I stepped softly as I followed the sent of my sister, It kept fading and it worried me. There was no pattern to her trail, no direction. It's like she wasn't going anywhere.

I began to see a figure with long brown hair and rushed forward, dragging Stefan but she was a human. I growled and began to track again.

It seemed like forever until her sent actually got stronger. I picked up my speed feeling excited.

I could make out the general shape of her and she was staring to get more recognizable when Stefan pulled my arm.

"Wait." He kissed me softly and put on a fake smile.

"Were going to lose her if you Don't let me go." I squeezed him a bit tighter before letting him go.

I walked away towards my sister and turned back a few feet away. I waved and he waved back before disappearing.

Kat's POV

I could hear my sister's voice. She was _somewhere. _But I couldn't make myself look back to where I figured she was standing.  
I could hear Stefan as well. His underlying plea that made my sister's heart shatter. Or, at least, I figured it did. What did I know about anything, anyway?  
I begged my feet to move faster. I wanted to run, and feel the wind blow my hair away from my face... but my body wasn't cooperating. I kept my human pace, strolling gently forward with an expression that could have melted through the Taj Mahal.  
Maybe, my subconscious wanted me to be captured. My black heels would be pounding into the pavement if I had truly wanted to run.  
Without allowing me to finish my rant, I soon felt a hand on my arm. Pain ran cold through my body as the hand shoved another damned splinter farther into my skin.  
I ripped my arm from Neila's grasp and plucked the small piece of wood from my skin. "What do you think you're doing?"  
Her eyes caged mine. "I'm going with you."  
My eyes rolled involuntarily, landing on her eyes once more as they filled rotation. "Don't be stupid. You have something to live for back there... don't follow my example and screw things up."  
I watched as her jaw set. "Don't do this, Kat. Don't shut me out-"  
"I'm not having this conversation!" I exasperated, throwing my hands to the air. "You're not going to change my mind."  
"And you aren't going to change mine!" Neila said, raising her voice just enough that I leaned back on my heals to put distance between us. "I'm not going to lose-"  
"You aren't losing anything!" My eyebrows pulled together as I turned my head away from her direction. "You aren't. Losing. Anything."  
How accurate was that? Not very. Why was I so sure that my separation was better for everyone? Why did...  
Promising myself that I didn't care, I shoved those questions into a door so deep in my subconscious that I would never see them again.  
When I looked back to her, tears had begun to form in the corners of my sister's eyes. "How you can say that with a straight face?"  
I snorted, meeting her eyes with my own once more. "I can say a _lot _with a straight face."  
There was a form of communicable silence that settled in between us for about a minute. Our eyes were begging for each other's understanding, reaching out into places that weren't ready to be unleashed... pain that wasn't ready to be understood. I broke it first, my small voice seeking out a place to hide as I spoke.  
"I'm leaving, Neila... I'm _sorry _that I can't be who you think I am, but I _can't. _You're _good. _You're good- just like Stefan- and I'm sorry that I can't be good, too. I'm sorry for you... and _Damon... _oh, God, I'm sorry for _Damon_."  
By the end of my rant, I had fallen to my knees on the pavement. Rocks were grinding against my unbreakable skin- tearing. My hands delved into my locks, pulling in desperation. I needed to _feel _something.  
No, that wasn't it. I was feeling too much...  
I hated vulnerability. I hated weeping, wiping away my own tears as Neila kept my hair from my face. I hated the fact that my mascara was running, creating rivers of fallen dreams that sucked me down towards the bottom and stole my oxygen.  
Then it was over- just as soon as it had started. The tears stopped... I was more determined than every to do what I thought was right.  
Neila stood up as I did, looking up at me hopefully. "Stay for him, Katherine. He needs you..." she paused, taking me into her arms. "We all need you."  
I hugged her tighter for a moment, trying to memorize the scent that she still carried- the one that reminded me of our mother. It was that strange perfume-y sunrise-y smell that reminded me of the kitchen in the house I had lived in so long ago.  
Then, I shoved her down to the ground, using shock to my advantage as I disappeared into the tree-line. My Stilettos finally tore through the dirt, driving me far away from everything that could hurt me.  
I'd never thought of it that way before, but- in that moment- I put complete faith in the saying: "The people you love the most are the only people that can hurt you irreparably."  
With each step I took, my heart was being punctured. I couldn't necessarily _feel _as the holes were carved, but I knew. Each person I leave behind has a small piece with them.  
All I could do was to hope that they were keeping them safe. God knows what kind of fall-out would happen once everyone had returned to the Boarding House.


End file.
